In the Juniberry Fields
by ThePickledTardis
Summary: Too many sweets, a field of flowers, a game of tag and a love nurtured into growing. Also known as a man who doesn't know what he wants to say and other the man who does in fact know what he needs to say. (Hance fluff with Sheith added for spice! There is Past Allurance and past Hunay! I wrote this because seasons 7 and 8 burn.)


**Disclaimer: I don't own this franchise or any of it's characters... Like at all, if I did I honestly would fix season 7 and 8 so hard.**

 **Summary: Too many sweets, a field of flowers, a game of tag and a love nurtured into growing. Also known as a man who doesn't know what he wants to say and the other man who does in fact know what he needs to say.**

 **Authors Note: Shiro is not married because no and Lance is not retired from being a paladin, but he is a farmer. I think I'll start this one as Hance then write another Voltron ship fic. Yes they are all grown up here. Also, no there is no "love confessions" per say but we do know that these characters feel a deep love for one another in this story.**

* * *

Years after they brought the universe wide war to an end, The universe was at peace once more. Altea was back, and everyone was off living the lives they wanted. Sometimes meeting on Earth or Altea for special occasions. Everyone was happy. Well except for Hunk who was at this moment whipping eggs at an aggressive pace. Today was one of their meetups. They were celebrating Shiro's leap year birthday on Altea.

Hunk was in charge of making the cake except…

Tons of sweets ranging from cakes to puddings were set about on the counters of the large kitchen. Hunk stopped to add sugar but noticed that he had used the entire bag. He sported a yellow sleeveless vest, a white long sleeved shirt, and dark green cargo shorts. His signature orange headband adorned his head and a white apron was tied neatly around his front.

Hunk sighed tiredly as he placed the bowl down on the counter, it barely managed to fit among the crowded pastries. It was then Shay walked in through the kitchen doors, her eyes widening and mouth opening in surprise at the colorful sweets. Ranging from Alien delicacies to Modern Human treats littering the counters. She was wearing her Chefs attire, ready to cook dinner for the day. "Whoa!" She exclaimed. "It looks like a sugar bomb was set off!"

Hunk only grunted as he grabbed a chair from the corner of the kitchen and sat down. Shay looked at him with concern as he ran a hand through his hair, a clear sign he was frustrated and stressed. She gave a sympathetic smile as she approached him and laid a hand on his shoulder as a comforting gesture. "It would seem this one needs someone to lend an ear?"

Hunk gazed up at Shay and gave her a small smile. "Yeah it would seem so."

The Balmeran slightly tilted her head, showing him she was listening. Hunk only sighed as he leaned back in his chair, folding his arms and crossing one leg over the other in thought.

"It's just that... I feel somewhat at fault for Lance getting with Allura and then not even a month in she just.. Disappeared. I know it sounds dumb and everything..." Hunk went quiet for a moment as he continued to process his thoughts.

Shay gave a small smile as she gave Hunk a pat on the shoulder. "It is not as you say, dumb, Hunk. Your emotions are valid, but you have to understand. No one could have foreseen what happened to Allura, it is no ones fault."

"That's not all." Hunk interjected softly. Shay tilted her head in confusion and worry as she knelt down to meet Hunks eyes.. "What else could be bothering you Hunk?" She asked gently, not wanting to force him into talking about it if he wasn't ready.

"I have been in love with Lance for two, almost three years, Shay." Hunk replied tiredly. All these hours of baking finally catching up to him.

The Balmeran looked confused at Hunk's words. "I do not understand, why would you encourage that one Lance to court the princess if you yourself have genuine feelings for him?"

"I don't know I just… He was so infatuated with her and she obviously showed feelings for him as well." Hunk ran his hand down his face at remembering the pep talk that pushed the Cuban man to ask her. "I just wanted Lance to be happy."

"And you are a great friend for doing that for him. Hunk you are a wonderful person, it's been a few years since then, why don't you.. Talk to him?" Shay asked. Surely approaching Lance about this now wouldn't hurt, especially since he had time to come to terms with the princesses passing.

"But Shay, he's always talking about her and always looks so, melancholy, what if he says no? I don't think he even likes other...Guys.." Hunk was beginning to feel the remnants of hope beginning to build up. Though only slightly.

He grinned and flushed in embarrassment as Shay gave him a deadpan look. "You know as well as I do that that one Lance has displayed behavior that says otherwise when it comes to love interests."

Shay was right, Hunk recalls Lance having a crush on Shiro back in their Garrison days. Although the other boy would declare it as a 'hero crush' at the time.

Lance would flirt with women more as a front than anything.

He was most definitely bi. Hunk himself was pan, but he never saw a reason to bring it up. Him and Shay dated but found they were better friends than lovers.

"You're not wrong, I'm just... I'm just nervous alright? I can't just, ask him out yet. That's too sudden…" Hunk brought up, running his fingers through his hair in thought once more.

"You could start by talking to him and, as you humans say, 'hang out' for awhile. Until you feel it's the right moment to ask him." Shay said as she offered Hunk a helping hand up.. "Why don't you go talk to him right now? You know where he is."

"In the juniberry fields like always. Thanks Shay, I'll head out now." But Hunk stopped as he noticed all the baked goods he had made covering every countertop in the kitchen. "I guess I got carried away, heh."

Shay only shook her head in amusement. "I can take care of it. I will just make a bake sale, hand me your apron. You are not talking to him with that on." Hunk reached behind himself and untied his apron then handed it to the Balmeran. She tossed it over her shoulder to wash later.

"Thanks Shay I owe you one!" Hunk shouted over his shoulder as he ran out the door. Only to rush back in as he grabbed a plate of guava cookies and then ran back out. Shay giggled at her friends antics as she left to grab the other chef's to help her with the pastry issue.

* * *

Hunk rushed down the hallway and past Pidge. She caught up to him and tugged on his shirt to get his attention. Hunk looked down and noticed her struggling to keep up with him and promptly stopped. Being careful not to drop the plate. Pidge was wearing a dark green dress with a white long sleeve blouse underneath it. Tanned leggings and a white headband added to the look.

"Why are you in such a rush Hunk?" Pidge asked curiously as she pushed her glasses back up her nose with her index finger. She eyed the cookies Hunk was carrying and her mouth instantly watered. "And can I have one?"

"Okay fine! Only one! But I gotta get these to Lance! It's important!" Hunk replied hurriedly as he quickly handed one to Pidge. He tried to leave but yet again Pidge tugged on his shirt.

"Can it wait? I only have one more question." She took a bite of her cookie then looked back up at him. "Are you finally going to ask Lance out?"

"Yes! No! ACK! Maybe! Okay I got to go! Wait! What do you mean by finally?" But Pidge only pushed him in the direction of the door.

"It's unimportant just go get 'em loverboy!"

Hunk didn't let anymore obstacles get in his way as he finally exited the Altean castle.

He started searching for his love interest as soon as he reached the juniberry paladins could almost always find Lance out here, admiring the beautiful plants. The Samoan man finally spotted Lance several yards away napping under a tree in the shade. The light from the sun was shining through the leaves and branches, lightly grazing his face as well as his Altean markings. Making them almost glimmer. It would seem Lance decided to not wear his farming attire today. Most likely due to the occasion.

The red paladin was wearing a white button up shirt in which the bottom of it took on different shades of blue. He was of course wearing white faded jeans. His appearance was ethereal. Hunk realized he was staring and shook himself out of his trance. He summoned the courage to approach the sleeping man, who looked nothing but content. Instead of shaking Lance awake he chose instead to speak up. Lance was usually a light sleeper if he didn't have music playing while he slept.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it?" Lance groaned, shifting and stretching, turning his head towards Hunk. One eye blinking open to stare up at the standing man who offered a friendly grin. "Mind if I sit here?" Hunk questioned.

Lance shook his head and sat up, stretching his arms again as he yawned. "Nah you're good, some company would be nice right now. How is the planning for Shiro's party tonight?"

"Well the cake is done and so is the six flavours of pudding, five flavours of cookies, and I believe eight types of pie. There is way more than that if I recall correctly." Hunk chuckled as he sat down next to Lance, remembering how he left the kitchen full of goods from a frustrated baking rage.

Lance's eyes widened in shock. "Gosh man! This isn't a huge festival or anything! It's just going to be the six of us!"

Hunk laughed sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "I um, may or may not have gotten a bit infuriated and stressed."

"Are you okay?" Lance asked, genuinely concerned. "I know baking clears your head but I have never seen nor heard of you baking THAT much in one go."

"I'm okay, a little pep talk from Shay was all I needed to cool my head, I'm doing better now." The cuban man shot him a look of disbelief but said nothing as he gazed out at the juniberry's. His attention was brought back to Hunk when said man made a noise as if he had found something.

"I almost forgot! I brought guava cookies!" The Samoan man grabbed the plate of cookies from his side and held it up to Lance who grinned like a child and snatched a few off the plate.

"YES! I love it when you bake!" Lance cheered as he shoved a cookie into his mouth, chowing down like he hasn't eaten for a year. One of Hunk's eyebrows raised skeptically. "Lance, did you eat breakfast this morning?"

Hunk was right to assume as Lance swallowed what he just chewed and glanced back at the other man like he had been caught. "I wasn't hungry."

"Lance that's the third time this week, are you sure you're okay? You know you can talk to me." Hunk assured his best friend as the other man only pouted.

"I'm being serious Hunk. I just haven't been very hungry recently is all. Just like you I have a lot on my mind." Lance sighed as he took another bite out of a guava cookie. Hunk decided to leave the topic be for now as he grabbed a cookie for himself.

"I heard you and Shay um.. Broke it off. Are you doing okay?" Lance asked quietly as he leaned back against the tree.

Hunk finished the cookie he was on then sat back against the tree as well as they gazed up at it's leaves. "Yeah actually, we both broke it off on the same terms. We just saw each other more as friends in the end, which is good because she can be fun to hang out with."

"That's good to hear you two aren't fighting or anything like that, you both get along so well." Lance ate one more cookie then pushed the plate towards Hunk so he could have the last four. Hunk thanked him and ate one more before saving the last three for Shiro, Keith and Coran.

It was then Hunk got an idea. "On the topic of getting along, remember when you used to get me to join you on your escapades at the Garrison? I'd always get in trouble because of you."

"Oh yeah! But hey! We'd get in trouble and I always admitted to it being my idea!" Lance laughed as he remembered the night when they snuck out to follow Pidge. Come to think of it, that was the night they found the blue lion. "Remember when we were going to go out in the city to play around for a while? Party it out. But then we found Pidge sneaking out and we followed her?"

"That's when everything began, now here we are... But speaking about our shenanigans…" Hunk stood up from his spot and brushed his pants off. Removing any remaining dirt. Lance looked confused until the darked skinned man quickly patted his shoulder and shouted "Tag you're it!" before he began booking it out of there with the plate of the last three cookies. It then sunk in what the yellow paladin did and Lance shot up from his spot to trail after the laughing man.

"Uncool Hunk! Get back here!" Lance shouted, grinning playfully as Hunk made a turn at one of the castles entrances, running through one of its many beautiful gardens.

"Not a chance buddy!" It was then Hunk spotted Shiro and Keith up ahead, walking through the garden side by side, Shiro was wearing a black long sleeved button up and slacks. Keith was wearing a red hoodie with a grey T-shirt and black cargo pants. They were probably talking about negotiations and stuff, Hunk was not having it. This was Shiro's birthday! Not work day.

"Happy birthday Shiro!" He shouted as he ran up to the two of them, quickly handing each of them a cookie and rushing off.. Keith and Shiro looked at eachother confused, especially more so when Lance followed soon after, giving a quick "Happy birthday Shiro!" As he ran after Hunk.

They both just shrugged. Quickly eating their cookies, they rush after the two men. "Hey wait up you two!" Shiro yelled out as Keith rolled his eyes, but chuckled good naturedly as they ran.

Hunk kept avoiding Lance as he finally made his way into one of the palaces doorways and into a large pristine hallway. Up ahead he caught sight of Coran who looked busy instructing two Altean's who were hanging up a large painting of the late Princess Allura. He was donned in what looked like Altean Royal attire. "No! To the left! No wait! A little more to the right! Okay now tilt it a smidgen! I said a smidgen!"

Hunk grabbed the last cookie from the plate and decided it was now or never. "CORAN!" And everything went in slow motion as Hunk launched the last pastry in midair. Coran's expression turned from startled to serious as he performed a front handspring and caught the cookie midair with his mouth. He stuck the landing with perfect precision.

But Coran's awesomeness was short lived as he soon found himself rammed into by Hunk, followed by Lance who decided to leap at Hunk but found himself crashing into the larger males back.

It didn't stop there as Shiro and Keith failed to stop themselves in time on the slippery floors. Ending up in the pile as well. All were groaning in pain. It was then Pidge walked in. Her eyes lit up in excitement as she charged at them yelling, "DOGPILE!"

"NO NO NO NO NO! PIDGE STO- AUGH!" Hunk pleaded as the wind was knocked out of him and the other's as the green paladin landed on top of them triumphantly.

"I think I broke my everything." Came Lance's muffled complaint.

"Drama queen." Keith mumbled as he escaped the pile. Shiro rubbed his forehead after having it hit the back of Lance's. As Lance got up off of Hunk he rubbed the back of his own head. "Shiro what is your head made of?" He exclaimed, Shiro only chuckled. "I could ask the same of you."

When Hunk finally pushed himself up he noticed a very out of it Coran. "Oh my gosh! Coran are you okay?" He questioned worriedly.

"The itsy bitsy Sworgon's went up the castle wall..Down came the rocks and the storm had crushed them all…" Coran sung in a dizzy sing songy tone. He then quickly shook his head and snapped himself out of his daze, standing up straight away like nothing happened. "Ahem… I'm alright! Thank you for the cookie Hunk! It was outstanding as usual!"

"Thank's Coran." Hunk beamed at the praise but fixed his focus on Keith after the man cleared his throat. "Sooo… Can you tell us why you were running from Lance?"

The yellow paladin only laughed as Lance joined in. "We were playing tag!" Lance answered as he hooked an arm around Hunk's shoulder and leaned against him. Making Hunk's heart jump.

"Two adult men playing a children's game? Fo' shame!" Pidge teased as she elbowed Lance good naturedly.

"Ow! Says the almost adult girl who jumped onto us!" Lance quipped. Pidge gasped dramatically. "At least I have an excuse! I am the youngest after all!"

"She has a point." Shiro grinned and ruffled the smallest paladins hair. "Guess you need a booster seat to reach the table when we have dinner in a few."

"Hey!" Pidge pouted childishly.

Coran looked at his Altean watch and made a sound of surprise. "Shiro is right! We have dinner in less than half a varga" He began to make his way towards one of the doors in the room. "Hunk! You should probably get back to the kitchen to finish! The rest of you need to go wash up! Hurry now! Don't want to be late!"

Everyone went their separate ways. Except for Hunk and Lance.

"Care to join me for a stroll to the kitchen sir Lancelot?" Hunk asked in a british accent as he bowed teasingly.

"Why! I am both humbled and honored by your request! Lead the way dashing stranger!" Lance replied just as jokingly, his british accent not the best. Hunk's heart did backflips at being called dashing, even though he knew Lance was only joking.

They both laughed at each others silliness then proceeded towards the large kitchen in the right wing of the castle. Hunk was glad he had already made Shiro's cake before he exploded the kitchen in sweets.

They joked around with each other as they made their way up the hallway. "Oh! Lance, um, do you mind sitting in the kitchen while I help everyone finish dinner?" Hunk inquiried. "You know I don't mind Hunk, I enjoy watching you in the zone." Lance answered. Hunk had to turn his head away quickly as a blush slowly rose to his face, pretending that he was observing the hallway decor even though he had seen it plenty of times.

* * *

Hunk quickly made his way into the kitchen. He promptly tied on his freshly washed apron. He pulled up a seat for Lance to sit on out of the way of everyone as they finished up. Lance watched Hunk's focused expression as he almost instantly entered 'The Zone'.

The faces the Samoan man would make as he carefully added seasonings and decorated plates were that of passion. This was his art, his skill was not one to be matched by anyone else in the kitchen.

Lance had no idea when he started growing to love Hunk. In fact, he believes he always has been sort of in love with the larger male. Even a little before Allura. Don't get it wrong, Lance was in love with Allura most definitely. But thinking about everything now, there has always been something there between Hunk and him.

He wonders what would have happened if he had let it grow. He thought it was too late to talk to Hunk about it when he had excitedly told him he was dating Shay. So he backed off. It was probably for the best at the time, especially when he was still dealing with the pain of losing Allura. But now, everything is different. Hunk is no longer dating Shay. And Lance… Well he was done with his mourning.

It has been three years now. It's time to move on. Like the Olkari, hanging onto the past will not benefit him.

Lance had decided. Today he will ask Hunk out. He doesn't need to be pushed into it this time. He only has one life and QUIZNAK, LANCE WAS GOING TO HAVE HUNK IN IT! Be it as a friend or lover, Lance would not shy away.

His stressing thoughts were the reason he hadn't been eating on and off the past week. He was worried Hunk was going to turn him down... Or worse.

The night before he had dreamt of Allura. She was wearing a beautiful white halter dress. A golden circlet placed in her hair, adding to her beauty. She was standing amongst the juniberry, smiling at Lance as she approached him and grabbed his hand. She placed one of the flowers in his grasp, lifting his hand and placing a kiss on his knuckles while gazing into his eyes lovingly.

"Go to him Lance. Believe me when I say that your affections are not unreturned. The future is bright my love. Go. Be happy."

Lance teared up as he pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead affectionately.

When Lance pulled away he saw Hunk there instead of Allura. He was wearing a white tuxedo, smiling sweetly at him. It was then Lance woke up. He was so preoccupied with the dream that he had forgotten to eat breakfast. He had proceeded to the juniberry fields directly after.

He would often visit the fields to clear his head. It was there that he had fallen asleep against a tree for at least a good hour.

No one bothered him until Hunk arrived. He was grateful for that. Well also for the guava cookies. Lance had felt a thrill when he chased Hunk in their short game of tag. It was nostalgic. Reminding him of his younger days as a carefree teenager.

Lance was yet again pulled from his thoughts when Hunk announced that dinner was ready. He smiled as the gourmand made his way over to him. He started washing his hands at the sink. Lance decided to join him, beginning to wash when Hunk moved away to dry his own hands off on a dish rag.

Hunk bumped his hip into the red paladins side adding an "Oops! Sorry!" To show he was most definitely not. Lance only chuckled and bumped back into the darker man. 'Look at us, two brown idiots, teasing each other at a stupid sink.' Lance thought to himself. The idea made him crack a grin.

"Shiro's going to love it! I just know he is!" Hunk said excitedly as he hung his apron up. "Go on ahead and take a seat in the dining room, I'll be out in a minute. I have to help serve dinner first."

"Yes captain!" Lance gave a mock salute and made his way out the door. Hunk chuckled in merriment as he and the other chefs in the room began to make their way out with platters of Shiro's favorite food.

Lance took a seat next to Pidge who jabbed him with her elbow, prompting the red paladin to dig his own into her side in response. It was then all the chef's served a delicious dinner of curried rice. They joked around and shared stories with eachother while eating. Occasionally reminiscing about the past.

Shiro was teased every so often about his age. He was a leapling. Making him technically younger than the others. He would pout at the remarks but good heartedly laugh them off as Keith nudged the older man's arm with mirth alight in his eyes.

Things didn't go as planned when the cake was brought out. After Shiro blew out his candles Pidge tried to sneak a finger into the icing only to trip. In an effort to catch herself before she could fall, she had latched onto Shiro's head for purchase. Thus making him faceplant into the cake.

Everyone gasped in worry and fear as Shiro slowly lifted his head. His face was covered in cake and his expression one of anger. Pidge started to apologize profusely when suddenly the older man smirked. He told Lance to keep a hold of her. Lance obeyed and held her so she couldn't get away as Shiro grabbed a handful of cake and shoved it into her face.

This small escapade ended up with no one eating cake and instead wearing it as an all out food brawl similar to the food goo fight when they were younger was brought about. They all laughed as Shiro swiped some icing off the tip of Keith's nose and licked it off of his finger. "My compliments to the chef." He remarked as Keith blushed a deeper shade of red than the red lion itself.

After about half an hour of talking and hanging out, everyone went their separate ways. All of them wishing Shiro a happy birthday one last time. Lance and Hunk had cleaned their cake covered faces off in the kitchen and decided to go for a walk together out in the garden.

Lanterns were lit up making the scene almost romantic. The two were still laughing about what Pidge did to Shiro. Remnants of said pastry still found on their shirts and pants no matter how much of it they cleaned off. "I can't believe Shiro did that! He just up and retaliated!" Lance chuckled as Hunk grinned.

"Is it really that hard to believe? This IS the guy who joined us in making laser noises so long ago." Hunk added as the Cuban man made a face while thinking about it.

"Huh, guess you're right." Lance said matter of factly. "What do you want to do now?"

"Well, I doubt we could hang out with anybody now., Keith is probably off patrolling because he takes things so seriously." Hunk noted as Lance nodded in agreement of Keith being too serious. "Pidge is probably working on her newest project, 'double modulating' no doubt."

"Shiro is off somewhere in the castle being gay.." Lance added. "Aaaaand Coran is no doubt sleeping already or doing his nightly mustache routine. Guess it's just us!"

"Besides the missions we have been on it's been years since it's actually been just us together, Lance and Hunk, the loverboy and the mom friend!" The chef turned his back to Lance and put his hands together to look like a gun.

Lance could only join in and lean his back against Hunk's as he did the same. "Two secret agents who have no idea how to keep a secret! Red and Yellow! Coming to a theater near you probably never!"

Hunk cracked up as he rested against the wall of the castle in order to keep himself from falling over. Lance placed his hands onto his knees as he leaned over laughing even harder than Hunk was.

They calmed down after a minute or two, both breathing heavily from their rambunctious laughter. Hunk sighed happily as he wiped a tear from his eye. "It's been a long time since I joked around like that with you."

When Hunk looked back up at Lance, the red paladin gasped. The lights of the garden lanterns lit up Hunk's face in an almost angelic glow. It was almost like that night with Allura where they had taken a walk through the park. Except this time it was different. There was no war to worry about. There were no dead plants in need of resurrecting.

It was just him and Hunk, best friends since the Garrison days. Out on another one of their adventures. Except this time, there was no one to stop them. No one to get in trouble with. The only thing here being brought back to life tonight, was their rekindling closeness and possibly something more.

Lance noticed he wasn't the only one staring. Hunk was gazing right at him. His face full of awe and wonder. The red paladin reached up and touched his own cheek. "What's wrong? Is there something on my face?"

"You're… You're glowing.." Hunk said quietly.

Lance noticed his Altean markings were lit up, the blue illuminating his face. "Yeah.. They kind of do that sometimes.."

"No." Hunk stated. Lance peered back up at Hunk in confusion and made a small noise of surprise. He noticed the other man had come closer. "Not your markings, it's just you, you are glowing."

They were quiet for a minute as they gazed into each other's eyes. Hunk's own dark pools widened as he backed out of Lance's personal bubble and cleared his throat. "Sorry about that, I kind of spaced out for a minute.."

"It's… It's okay." Lance replied, his face showing surprise. He looked as if he had just gaped into an abyss and found the answers he was seeking. "Hunk..?"

"Hmm?" The chef hummed questioningly as he focused his attention on Lance.

"Want to head over to that tree we were sitting at earlier today?" If Lance was going to address anything to Hunk, he wanted it to be in more of a secluded place than the castle.

"Yeah sure, I'm cool with it." And with that they made their way towards the field. It was quiet as most of the Altean's have headed off to bed. The only ones awake being guards who patrol the streets and castle at night to protect the people from any foreign attacks.

The quiet between the two as they walked wasn't deafening nor was it awkward, in fact it was one of contentment. Both men were comfortable with this silence just as they were comfortable being around each other.

After a few minutes or so they arrived at the tree they had been at earlier. Deciding to sit in almost the exact same spot as before, both of them leaning back against the tree and examining the stars.

After a couple of minutes, they both simultaneously turned to look at one another, instantly making eye contact.

"Lance, I need to talk to you."

"Hunk, can I ask you something?"

They both froze for a second then laughed a bit awkwardly.

"You go first?" Hunk offered nervously as he ran his fingers through his hair.

The red paladin closed his eyes and let out a stuttering sigh. "Yeah, okay um, remember that day you literally pushed me into finally asking Allura out?"

"Yeah?" Hunk questioned. "Only because you kept chickening out!" Hunk couldn't help but tease, letting out a snicker.

"No I wasn't! AH! Okay! We are getting off topic!" Lance facepalmed then took a deep breath as he brought his hand back down to his side. He stared back up at the larger man. "What I'm trying to say is, that back then, I had you there as a wingman. But this time, I don't have a wingman to push me into talking to my own wingman."

". . .None of what you just said made any sense to me, whatsoever." The yellow paladin couldn't help but give a deadpan look.

Lance could only thump his head back against the tree as he adjusted his sitting position. "Look, what I meant to say is, I don't have anyone here to push me into saying what I want to say this time."

"And what..Is it that you wanted to say?" The gourmand couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in a confused but curious manner.

"ILIKEYOU!" The red paladins eyes widened at what he had just admitted and covered his mouth in mortification "Um, that is to say…"

"I do too."

If Lance's eye's could widen any more, they would have. Hunk had a thoughtful expression on his face. "I mean... I like you too, in hopefully the same way?"

Lance nodded quickly. "Mhmmm! Mhmmm!"

"Wow.. Lance that's…. I don't know what to say…" The larger mans face looked almost awestruck. "Can you... Come closer for a second? I think you have something in your hair... I want to get it."

Lance's face turned from gobsmacked to suspicious. The Samoan man's tone of voice sounded off. He usually only used that voice when he was going to pull something. Sadly Lance didn't know what.

Scooting a bit closer to the other man, he didn't expect the yellow paladin to grab him by the shoulders and swiftly lean forward until their noses almost touched. Lance's face flushed at the close proximity to the other paladins face. It was then Hunk leaned in even closer so that he was right next to his ear.

"I lied about you having something in your hair", he whispered huskily, "I just wanted to kiss you senseless." Lance almost squawked as Hunk tugged him onto his lap and pulled the smaller man into a deep kiss.

Hunk's large hands held Lance close. His left hand holding the smaller man up while his right hand threaded into his hair. The red paladin yet again took on a look of shock. However when Hunk simply hummed and deepened the kiss, Lance's eyes rolled back as he relaxed into it. He reached up and wrapped his arms around the others shoulders to hold him in place.

A minute passed before they pulled away from each other, panting hard from the intense make out session. Lance leaned his forehead against the other paladin's. His face a deep red and near breathless. "You weren't lying Hunk. You really did kiss me senseless."

The Gourmand's shoulders shook as laughter took ahold of him. Lance beamed, chuckling as Hunk started peppering his face in kisses. "You know... I was intending to just ask you out. Not out and confess to you." The smaller man admitted, a little embarrassed at his own actions.

"Lance." The red paladin gazed back up at Hunk with a questioning stare. "Leave the asking out to me this time."

Lance couldn't bring himself to say anything more as he thumped his head against Hunks chest, a large grin on his face. This is the happiest he has been in 3 years.

* * *

"So yeah, after all of that happening, we confessed to each other and… Now we're dating." Hunk stated as he reached down, linking fingers with Lance who only smiled, a red hue dusting his cheeks.

Hunk was donning a black jacket that had yellow paint like splotches all over it. The jacket was zipped down a little to reveal he was wearing a yellow plaid shirt. He decided on a pair of black cargo shorts today.

The smaller man's other hand came up to scratch the back of his head. He was dressed in a blue T-shirt with a white long sleeved shirt underneath it. Darker blue jeans cuffed at his ankles.

They were standing in front of the other's in one of the lounge rooms of the castle. Keith, Shiro, Pidge and Coran all took on looks of amusement. "Didn't see that coming." Keith joked, he was wearing a black T-shirt with a red plaid button up over it and black pants.

"That's pretty cool you guys!" Pidge chimed in, almost bouncing in her seat. She was wearing a beige blazer along with a cute light green blouse. She also had on a pair of blue capris. A white ribbon was tied up in her hair to finish the look.

"I give you my best wishes! May your courtship last deca-phoebs!" Coran congratulated as he gently pulled his mustache habitually. He was currently wearing his old blue attire.

"I'm happy and proud of you both. What you both have is special. Cherish it." Shiro praised them in a fatherly manner. He was wearing a white tank top along with a leather jacket and black slacks. The yellow and red paladins couldn't help but smile at their friends approval of their relationship

"I was totally the one who got Hunk to go after him!" Pidge gloated, pushing her glasses back up as she gave a smug grin.

"If I may interject, it was I who had spoke to Hunk about his interest in that one Lance."

Everyone looked up at the sound of Shay's voice. The Balmeran walked over to them, a somewhat shy smile gracing her features as she held a plate with a cover on it. The cover was hiding whatever delicious food was residing under it. She was wearing her usual Balmeran get up. "I apologize for intruding. I had to stop by to bid you all my farewells when I heard you all were leaving sometime today."

"There is no need to apologize Shay, you are always welcome to drop in whenever you want." The Gourmand assured her.

"He's right you know! You are just as much a part of this group as the rest of us!" Coran voiced, the other paladins couldn't help but agree with him.

"I am happy that you two are finally together! I was also stopping by to tell you, the bake sale was a success! All of those desserts you cooked had sold within the time frame of under two vargas!" Shay informed joyously.

"That's great! What are you going to do with the money?" Hunk asked, raising an eyebrow curiously. The chef instantly regretted asking that when Shay gave him a smirk.

"With your little baking incident yesterday, you had used up a lot of our kitchens ingredients. The other chefs agreed to put the money toward restocking the pantry."

The yellow paladin sweatdropped. "I apologize again Shay, that really was an accident."

Shiro gave Hunk a confused look. "I don't get it, what did you do to use that much ingredients? I thought you were just making cake?"

"Later!" Hunk said quickly, not wanting to talk about the embarrassing pastry explosion.

"Speaking of the cake…" Shay trailed off as she lifted the cover off the plate, revealing a delicious juniberry shortcake. The frosting was a beautiful soft pink color, while in between the yellow spongy layers sat a juniberry filling, looking almost like raspberry jelly.

"I was able to save this cake for last. I had heard about the cake fiasco yesterday for Shiro's birthday, so I saved this one for eating instead of donning it like clothing." Shay giggled as a few of the paladins gasped. "If you want a slice, the cake will be in the dining room."

"Wow! That looks amazing!" Pidged chirped, excitement lacing her voice.

"An Altean favorite blended with an earthen confectionary! Marvelous! Absolutely astounding!" Coran complimented. He was positively awestruck.

"Holy crow! Hunk you made that!?" Lance finally spoke up, in awe of his boyfriends masterpiece.

"I honestly forgot I did. I was kind of... Unfocused." Hunk answered sheepishly. "Thank you for saving it for us Shay."

"Come on! Let's go eat!" The green paladin pushed impatiently. She wanted that cake now!

"Hold on you guys. Before we go and enjoy this cake together, Keith and I have an announcement!" Shiro declared, standing up from his spot on the Altean furniture. Keith stood up as well, linking arms with the former paladin.

"We were going to announce this earlier but we had no idea Hunk and Lance had a similar idea." Shiro turned his head to make eye contact with Keith and smiled as he focused his attention back on their group of friends. "Keith and I are dating as well."

"Someone get me outside. All the love in the room is making me feel crowded." Pidge groaned.

Lance chuckled and tousled her hair a bit, Pidge may be close to being an adult, but her snark is one thing the paladins hope to never change.

"Ahhh, When did this come about?" Coran asked, a somewhat teasing tone in his voice.

"Yeah, what did Keith say to hook you in?" The red paladin goaded as he leaned against Hunk. Hunk only rolled his eyes at his boyfriends antics.

Shiro smiled. "He thinks I'm pretty."

"What!? Shiro!" Snapped a red-faced Keith who pulled his arm away from Shiro's hold.

Shiro only snickered as he wrapped his arm around the half Galra man's torso. "To save him from any further embarrassment, we got together just yesterday."

"Really? I was under the impression that you two were together way before that." Hunk brought up. Pidge, Lance, Shay and Coran nodded in agreement.

Keith's eyes widened. "Really?"

"What with you two galavanting around together all the time! You can't really blame us for assuming." Coran interjected, twirling his mustache around his finger.

"He's got a point ya know." Pidge said with a deadpan expression. "Now can we please go eat some cake?"

Shay only giggled at Pidge's impatience. "I suppose instead of a birthday cake, it will be a pastry of congratulations!"

"Yes! A celebration of love!" Coran concurred. "Now hurry along now everyone! I know how much we all want some cake!"

As everyone shuffled out the door, Hunk was the last one in the room. Before he took a step out the door he peered back into the room and out the window. The juniberry flowers outside were beautiful today, basking in the afternoon sun. A slight breeze gently touching the flowers. Perhaps Lance would like to go out after they had cake and relax in the juniberry fields.

"Hunk are you coming?" Lance's muffled voice from the hallway snapped Hunk out of his reverie.

"Uh, yeah! Wait up! Leave some cake for me! I'm the one who made it!" Hunk ran out of the room, the door closing behind him and leaving the room in silence. A painting of Allura wearing a beautiful white dress holding a juniberry flower seemed to almost be smiling in amusement.

* * *

 **End.**

 **It has been a pleasure making this, if not only for my amusement but for some of the fandom as well! Please, read and review! constructive criticism would be very much appreciated!**


End file.
